Unravel
by fairy-jane-ever-123
Summary: "I didn't sign up for this!" "Just shut up and run!" They argued as they ran for their lives. Who knew that reading a certain book could cause serious repercussions. Join Natsu and Lucy in a treasure hunt that resulted in awakening an ancient demon. Plot is based on the movie "The Mummy". AU-ish. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

The plot in this story is based on the Mummy. I didn't follow the original story though. I just added a few here and there. Then change something here and there. I wanted it to be in the Fairy Tail universe so...yeah, ahahaha...Anyway... Enjoy! Please leave reviews and comments on the chapter. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 _"400 years Ago"_

Crocus, city of the living. Crown Jewel of King Uther in the land of Fiore. King Uther was a ruthless man, he kills immediately those who have wrong him whether if they were innocent, has blood relations to him or he simply hates them. With the exception of his daughter, the princess, the king abides every beck and call of his beloved kin.

Crocus was the home of Zeref, the King's wizard saint, he is the overseer of all magic even forbidden ones. It was also the birthplace of Mavis Vermillion, the King's illegitimate child. Born before the princess, the King begrudgingly allowed her inside the palace walls.

When the Princess was born, the King forgot all about his illegitimate child, Mavis. Years later when the princess was 7 years old, the King only remembered Mavis when he saw his beloved princess play with this illegitimate child. Filled with rage and fury, he was about to hang the poor girl when the princess stopped the King and begged for her half-sister's life. Unable to deny the request, the King spared Mavis's life.

Under the king's order, no one is to touch her unless they seek death and she should not allow anyone to touch her unless she also seeks death. She was to be bound by a spell. A spell that halted her growth. It was so powerful that only the caster can undo. Ordered by the King, Zeref casted the spell upon Mavis.

10 Years passed and without the knowledge of the King, Mavis and Zeref yield an undying love for one another, a bittersweet and forbidden one. Unable to withstand the dark temptation in his heart, Zeref went to her chambers, undid the spell and kissed the young maiden despite the consequences.

Unbeknownst to them, they were seen by the princess who was about to enter the room. The princess was also in love with the saint but accepted that the two were truly in love. Sad and heartbroken the princess ran to her chambers and softly cried on her bed. The king was already on the princess's chambers when he was startled to see his beloved daughter running and crying on her bed. He asked what was wrong but the princess remained silent.

Confused as to what to do, the King sought for his trusted wizard saint when he saw a flicker in the chambers of his illegitimate child. He peered inside and what he saw made his blood furious and hatred consumed his body. He slammed the door open and marched inside.

Hearing the loud noise, the princess emerged from her chambers and ran towards the location of the disturbance fearing of what would happen. She arrived at Mavis's chambers and stopped at the doorway. From there she saw Mavis kneeling and crying as her father pointed a sword at her neck. The princess was about to stop her father when Zeref stabbed the King from the back.

The king screamed in pain and turned around to see Zeref holding a dagger coated with his blood. The princess desperately called for the Garou knights as Zeref stabbed the King once again at the stomach. The princess cried and begged Zeref to stop. He was about to stab the King again when Mavis pushed the King taking the blow. Witnessing the scene, the princess screamed and fainted. The knights finally arrived and saw the princess on the floor unconscious. They went inside the chambers and saw the wizard saint Zeref all bloodied and straddling the body of Mavis. The knights were about to catch him when there was a sudden burst of magic and he vanished.

They travelled unto open waters taking Mavis's corpse to Tenrojima, an ancient burial site for the sons of Kings and resting place for the wealth of Crocus. For his love, Zeref angered the gods when he dwelled deep inside the island carrying Mavis's lifeless body. Along with his followers and the book of END, they performed a ritual that went against all teachings of magic. Mavis's soul was sent to the underworld, her vital organs removed and place on five sacred lacrimas. Zeref began the incantations from the book of END whilst the body of the maiden is placed upon a sacrificial table. Mavis's soul had come back from the dead, but before the ritual was completed the Garou knights arrived and stopped Zeref.

Zeref's followers were condemned to be buried alive. As for Zeref, he was condemned to endure the curse of Ankhseram. The epitome of all curses, magic coated with black intent. This curse was feared that it was never been done before. He was sealed inside a sacred lacrima that cannot be opened without a key. Before his magic was completely vanquished, he unleashed a curse that dissipated the waters surrounding the island. It is said that if ever the victim of the Ankhseram curse should ever arise, it will bring death upon all mankind.

* * *

So how was the prologue of the story?

I want to hear your opinion, don't hesitate to leave a review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hmmmmm...to be honest I had a struggle with this chapter. Mostly about the character placement...hmmmmm. Oh well, as I mentioned before it is a bit AU-ish..?. There is a character here that I absolutely didn't want to change coz he's one of my favorites but I had to. Hopefully it would just go well with story. For the readers who doesn't like it, well...I'm sorry in advance. On with the story, hopefully you won't be too surprised as you read but I guess it would be a..good...thing? Ahahaha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :)

* * *

 _"The meeting"_

"Wizard….hmmm, Wizard Saints" A blond girl searched the entire library for that certain book. She was assigned to catalog all the books but it seems that this certain book does not want to be found. She was about to give up when she saw an outline of a book atop the bookshelf.

"Why is it so high up?" she sighed and debated whether she should get a ladder or not.

"I'll just climbed then" she started climbing the shelf as she reached for the book. She caught the book when a sound disrupted her.

 _Craaaaack_

Her face horrified when the shelf came tumbling down causing a domino effect unto the other shelves. The Library was a complete mess.

"Oops?" She hid her face behind the book entitled 'Daybreak'

"What happened to my library?!" A booming voice asked

"You! What have you done?!" An old woman with pink hair glared at the blond girl

"I-it was an accident" The girl bowed her head in apology

"Sons of the kings! Plagues! Curses! Bring me anything! Anything but you!" She pointed a finger

"Compared to all the things I mentioned, they were all the Joy" she fumed as her face became red

"Now, now Porlyusica, she said it was an accident" A small old man emerged from one of the tumbled shelves as he smiled lazily at the two.

The blonde girl's eyes widened as she made another bow to the old man "I-I deeply apologize!"

"When the fourth king, destroyed the empire that was an accident" Porlyusica glared at the old man

"Don't be so hard on the poor girl" Makarov just sighed

"I'd rather have the curse than HER! Compared to her!" Porlyusica gave a deep breath "Why do I put up with you?"

"T-that's because – I can read and write the ancient Fiorian language, have a deep and profound knowledge at the history of ancient Fiore" The girl was mad at being belittled

Porlyusica raised an eyebrow at her making the poor girl angrier

"Well, I'm the only one, within a thousand miles, who could properly organize and catalog this library that's why" she clenched her fist as her chest heaved.

"Lucy's righ –" Makarov was about to agree when Porlyusica cut him off

"I put up with you because your parents were our greatest patrons" Porlyusica gave another sigh and placed a hand on her forehead

"I don't care how you do it. I don't care how long it takes. Just clean up this place!" She fumed and left dragging Makarov behind her.

Lucy sighed when they left. She was about to start arranging the books when she heard a groaning sound from the museum.

"H-Hello?" she asked as she scanned the area bringing with her a torch light

"Anybody here?" she scanned the area when she heard a sound coming from a certain sarcophagus

With a brave front, she walked towards the suspicious thing. She was peeked through the sarcophagus but saw nothing, it was only a mummy on display. She was about to turn around when somebody pushed her, making her fall towards the mummy.

"Kyaaaah!" She screamed as tried to get up and scrambled her way out from the sarcophagus

"Pffffft! Hahahahahaha!" laughter echoed throughout the museum as a boy with blue hair clutched his stomach and continued to laugh

"Have you no respect for the dead?!" Lucy pulled the said boy up, making him stand.

"I do my beloved sister" His laughter died down as he wiped the tears that escaped from his eyes

"It's just that sometimes…" He gave Lucy a grin and whirled an arm around her "I would like for you to join them"

"Oh stop this act of yours Happy" Lucy slapped his arm and sat at nearest bench.

"I fear that you would ruin your career before it even starts" Lucy sighed as she saw her brother sitting beside her.

"Relax dear sister, I found something that will remove the wrinkles on your face" Happy gave a grin and tossed a stone towards her

"I do not have -" Lucy paused as she examined the stone

"It's a pretty stone right?" Happy nodded towards himself proudly as he made his sister silent for once

"Where did you find this?" Lucy whispered

"T-There was merchant on the outskirts of magnolia" Happy said with a half grin and averted his eyes

Lucy remained silent as she continued to examine the stone. That was when she realized that this stone was not actually a stone. It was a lacrima. She couldn't believe it. Lacrimas were an ancient artifact used for Magic.

 _'Magic, is this possible?'_ Lucy shook her head in thought. Lucy herself was interested and believed in the magic world. There were numerous times where she would try to use magic herself but it was unsuccessful. It was said that magic was uncommon 400 years ago but now it would be seemingly treated as a myth.

 _I have yet to encounter a magician and this brat found a lacrima?!_

"Happy" She breathed out

"Y-Yes?" Happy stiffened at the call but as he turned he saw Lucy gripping the stone in silence

"Lucy?" Once he called out, the lacrima glowed and projected the map of the ancient city, Crocus.

* * *

"Did you have to be so hard on the poor girl" Makarov shook his head as he sat across Porlyusica. After the 'incident' at the library, they returned to her office.

"It is best if she should just leave this place" Porlyusica 'hmped' while she gathered her paperwork

"hmmm"

Looking up, Porlyusica saw Makarov rubbing his chin seemingly loss in thought

"Don't you have better things to do?" She sighed as the old man continued with his train of thought

"May-"

"Porlyusica-san!" Lucy screamed as she banged the doors open and marched inside the office

Porlyusica raised her and saw Lucy approaching the table while panting, dragging her younger brother by the collar behind her and tossed him towards a chair.

"What is the mea-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Happy screamed as he panted for air. Being dragged by collar forcefully, blocking the passage of air, and suddenly tossed like some ragged cloth was not the _best_ way to tell someone _'accompany me for a while'_.

Ignoring her brother, Lucy shoved the stone towards Porlyusica as it projected the map of the lost city.

"The map of the ancient city" Makarov said with a low voice as he widened his eyes

"Crocus" Porlyusica whispered

"It's the ancient city, Crocus" Lucy beamed as she pointed to a certain part of the map "I've already dated the map, judging by the lacrima and symbols shown, it seems to be 400 years old"

"Perhaps..." Porlyusica said with uncertainty

"As you see this kartush here" Lucy pointed and gave a deep breath "Well, it's the island of Tenroujima"

"Preposterous!" Porlyusica slammed the lacrima downed "We're scholars not treasure hunters!"

"Don't slam it down!" Lucy took the lacrima and examined it "It's really fragile"

"Treasure hunters? Tenroujima?" Happy scrunched his eyebrows completely confused with the situation. When it comes to history, he wasn't an avid fan but Lucy wanted to share her excitement with him forcing him to learn the ancient language and he was a bit interested of its history. And by history, he means the all the ancient treasures that came with it. Sacred artifacts, gold, treasures, sacred treasures, name a few and his head will turn 180 degrees.

"No way! Is it really?" Happy exclaimed with a stars in his eyes "The island where the late pharaohs buried their treausure?!" he shook Lucy in excitement

"Yes, yes" Lucy was a bit annoyed with the shaking but was delighted that he was also interested.

"Why don't we go? Yeah! Let's go! Right now!" Happy exclaimed while nodding his head vigorously. The excitement inside him couldn't be contained that he headed straight for the door.

"I wanna have a look too!~" Makarov whined and suddenly reached for the lacrima. With his sudden movement the lacrima fell towards the ground, Happy ran towards them but was too late as the lacrima broke in half.

"No no no no no!" Lucy kneeled down as she gathered the fragments. One was larger than the other, so she tried to see if the larger one still contains the map. Well, not all hope was lost. The map was still there but it was on the smaller fragment. It only showed the ancient city and that was it.

"You...you destroyed the map!" Happy shouted as his hands trembled from shock. He looked at his sister who was frozen in spot.

"Relax, it's still there" Porlyusica sighed and shook her head and stood up.

"What you mean it's still there?!" Happy looked at the old woman and exclaimed angrily "The map towards tenroujima is gone!"

"I-I'm sorry" Makarov meekly said bowing his head in an apologetic manner. He looked at Happy with tears in his eyes.

"U-um I.." Happy was taken aback with the attitude of the old man. The old man was acting like a Five year old kid who was caught doing something bad.

"It's for the best I'm sure" Porlyusica said and proceeded towards the door dragging Makarov ,who still had tears in his eyes, before she stopped to warn them.

"Many men wasted their lives looking for that Island." She looked backed and said with an eerie voice

" _Most have never returned"_

* * *

"Please come in!" A man with blue hair and black eyes greeted them with a smile "Welcome to Magnolia prison" He proceeded to walk them towards their destination. What was distinctive about this man was his tattoo on his forehead.

"You said you bought this from a merchant!" Lucy fumed as she was mercilessly dragged by Happy

"Well I lied" Happy shrugged and continued dragging her "Why are you so angry? I lie to everybody?"

"I am your sister!" Lucy slapped his arm in anger

"Well that just makes you more gullible" Happy sniggered but he stopped

"Let go of me freaking bastards!" Inside a certain cell, a man with cuffs struggled between the two guards screamed with fury as they proceeded out of the door

"I-is that the man that you stole it from?" Lucy stared at him with curiosity. He was wearing a hooded cloak that covered his face.

"Pick-pocketed actually, so I guess it's not best that we -" Happy began to walk towards the other way

"Oh nonsense" Lucy smacked him and dragged him towards them

"What is this man exactly imprisoned for?" She asked as she continued to drag Happy by the neck. The blue-haired man looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"When I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself" He snapped his fingers and the guards forced the said man to kneel

"He said he was just looking for a good time" He shrugged and left them with the prisoner.

"Oh, um h-hello..." Lucy's voice quivered

The said man kept his head down and did not reply earned a hard kick on the head from the guard, making him groan in response. With that action the hood of the man fell, revealing an untidy, long, and spiky pink hair.

"I'm gonna kill you someday" The man muttered and looked up and saw two people in front him "Who are you?" he eyed Happy and then looked at Lucy

"And who's the broad?"

"B-Broad...?"

* * *

Well how was it? Sorry it took so long to update, I had a hectic schedule this January and I didn't have the time (cries)

Instead of Happy being addicted to fish, I made him addicted to treasure. I hope it was okay with you guys, if not well that's just too bad.

Next Chapter would be about Natsu and how he ended up in prison.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review :)

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

I'm baaaaackkkkk! Sorry for the very late update! I just had some things to be done...T_T

Oh and ummm, Rated T for language...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :)

* * *

 _His side of the story_

A troop of armed men were lined horizontally awaiting their orders when their commander bailed on them the last second.

"Looks like you got promoted" A man nervously said as he looked at their second in command.

"Tsk, damn fool" The guy clicked his tongue, readied his gun and took command of the troop "Ready!"

"You're with me on this one, right Mard?" The guy asked

"Oh..You're strength gives me strength" Mard chuckled as he also readied his gun

"But unfortunately Salamander, you're on own your own this time" He gave an apologetic smile, dropped his gun and ran towards safety while screaming

 _"Sorry Natsu, see you in your next life"_

"Mard Geer! Come back here!" Natsu was had veins popping out of his head. Their commander abandoned them at a crucial time, with the lack of man power the bloody idiot decided to run away with his tail between his legs. He was furious beyond belief that he wanted to get out of control and murder the person who ordered them to go here. The enemies were almost there and so he decided to calm down.

 _Alright, since I can't kill my superiors. I'll just fucking kill you instead_

Natsu thought dangerously as he gave another command "Steady!"

"Steady!" Natsu ordered once again as the enemies got closer and closer.

 _The fuck with it_

"Fire!"

They pulled the trigger upon orders and chaos ensued Tenroujima. Natsu was targeted by most of the bandits leading him towards the deepest part of the island's forest where the holy tree of Tenroujima flourished with all its glory

 _Shit. I'm cornered._ Natsu faced them with a scowl as he threw away his empty gun.

"Any last prayers?" A guy mocked as they pointed their guns towards him, ready to shoot. Natsu closed his eyes ready to take the bullets.

 _Ah. Should I let loose for once?_

As they we're about to pull the trigger, the island pulsated.

"What the-"

The sound of the pulse reverberated throughout the island as a strong swift of wind gushed at them.

Every beat was followed by the strong wind and each stronger and louder than before.

"L-let's get out of here!" The men scrambled away. They ran with their lives on the line, scared witless as to what was happening.

Natsu cracked an eye open, curious to see what had happened but it only greeted him with the same gush of wind.

"Wha-" Natsu tumbled as another gush of wind banged against him.

"What the fuck is happening?!" He struggled to stand as the winds became more frequent and stronger.

The winds started to treat him like a sandbag.

"Stop messing with me dammit!" He screamed was filled with rage and oddly enough the winds stopped.

Silence filled the island. Everything stopped literally.

He took this opportunity and ran like a mad man away from the godforsaken island.

In history books the island was suppose to be surrounded with majestic waters but as for now, it was surrounded by sand and nothing but sand.

Natsu looked back at the island still mesmerized on how water would continuously flow out from the island yet when it touched the sand, it vanishes.

 _Just like magic._ Natsu scoffed at the thought but was interrupted when an ear piercing sound reached his ears.

He kneeled down as he covered his ears. The sound was like a mixture of pain, agony, and hatred.

It lasted for a good ten seconds. Natsu had a shiver down his spine when he thought what would've happen if he was still there.

He shook his head and begun to stand. As he looked up, he saw figures of people standing on the branches of the island's humongous tree.

They stood there as if they were watching him.

"Tsk, let's just get out of here" Natsu dusted himself as he started to walk away from the island but it was after he gave one last look at the people on the tree.

* * *

-Back at Tenroujima Island-

"What should we do with him?" A hooded person asked as they watch Natsu walk away

"Leave him be" Another hooded person said and turning their sight away from Natsu and towards the bottom of the tree

"What?"

"If he comes back...kill him" The hooded person glance back at Natsu's retreating figure

"If he can come back that is. I mean it literally burns everything to ash"

Yes, not many may know this but this dessert literally burns anything to ash once it happens to stay for long periods of time. Others would spontaneously combust or just completely vanish. The dessert itself was part of the curse.

"He would be extremely lucky to survive the dessert"

"Yes..He just might be as what you said" The hooded person gave one last look at Natsu.

"Excuse me?"

"Extremely lucky" The hooded person said before jumping down towards the bottom of the tree.

Confused, the other hooded person just shrugged it off and followed.

* * *

That is how it all went. So how did he end up in prison you ask?

He himself doesn't know the answer.

All he knew that after his _ridiculous_ trip to Tenroujima and his painstaking journey at the dessert he just wanted water, lots and lots of water.

After hours of wandering he finally found it. He found water. He immediately jumped in, he was so relieved that tears formed from his eyes.

He was about to drink it when somebody stopped him.

"Ah mister, you can't drink that!"

Natsu stopped and looked at the person who stopped him, it was a young boy.

"Why?"

"Why you ask?" The boy looked at him confusion "Isn't it because its water under the bridge? My sister said it's not safe for drinking"

"I'll be fi-" Natsu spurted the water out as his eyes widened "It's...salty"

 _What's wrong with my tongue? Have my senses dulled? Am i dying? Is this the result of the curse? Am i cursed?_

Natsu panicked and he panicked hard. He ransacked his brain for answers as to why the water was salty.

"That's sea water mister" A voice interrupted Natsu from his thoughts

 _Ah, sea water...That explains everything_

"Big sister!" The boy happily exclaimed as he ran towards her

"If you're looking for water to drink there is a well at the other end of this town." The sister said pointed the direction of the well.

"What town is this?"

"...Hargeon town" The girl eyed Natsu suspiciously.

 _Hargeon?_

Natsu was in deep thought that he didn't notice the stare of the girl.

"What country is this?"

"Umm, Fiore?...We'll be going now" The girl shrugged took her brother's hand and walked away.

"Ah, thanks" Natsu shouted and smiled at them while waving. The little boy looked back and smiled as well his older sister, both happy to help a weird stranger.

"Aren't I a long way from Alvarez" Natsu sighed as floated under the bridge, still processing his course of action.

"I don't care anymore!" He shouted at no one and got himself out of the water and proceeded towards the well.

After taking his fill, he wandered around town.

 _Should I go back?_

Natsu sighed as he sat on one of the park benches that stare out to sea, well half of the sea that is.

In front of him was the view of the accursed dry dessert next to the humid and windy sea.

Hargeon town was a fishing town, his money was not accepted here. He wanted to get back to Alvarez and quickest and safest way to do that was to travel by foot in this country. And for travel he needed money, he had to change his money into jewels and the nearest town that can do this was called Magnolia.

With this plan of action, he headed straight for Magnolia not knowing on what will happen to him there.

* * *

I wanted to finish Natsu's back story in one chapter but I wanted to update...

Do you have an idea on who are the people with hood? :D

Next chapter will be about how he ended up in prison. (for sure, I said it in the last chapter but he is still not in prison)

P.S. I didn't proof read this and just directly typed it and uploaded it in one go. If there are any mistakes please do tell so I can correct it.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review :D

Ciao~


End file.
